Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a volumetric piston machine, of axial or piston-chamber type. Such a machine can be constructed in the form of a pump, an engine or a compressor with pistons.
The connecting rod bearings of a machine of this type includes an inclined plate or seat, against which the piston rods rest. The pistons are movable in bores which are parallel to one another and are distributed in a piston chamber whose central axis is the geometrical axis about which the inclined plate turns. The plate is firmly fixed to the output shaft of the machine.